La meilleure fille du club de tennis
by Yugido
Summary: Hidan arrive dans son nouveau club de tennis. Un peu perdu il rencontrera Madara et Pain qui deviendront de très bons amis pour lui. Mais qui est cette fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui joue à merveille ?  Deidara, l'une des meilleures de ce club...


_Chapitre 1_

« _Cette fille fut la cause du début de mon vrai rêve, de ma vie.»_

Aujourd'hui, le club de tennis avait encore une fois ouvert un peu plus tôt que prévu. En effet, une personne sortait des vestiaires, s'attachant ses longs cheveux dorés, prenant ensuite sa précieuse raquette violette avec sa main droite du banc à ses côtés, elle avait l'air de parler à la personne non loin d'elle. C'était un homme assez fort, sifflet mit au cou comme une sorte de collier porte-bonheur, ou de pendentif, avançant avec la personne aux cheveux magnifique vers le terrain le plus loin, le plus à gauche de tous. Enclenchant alors un mécanisme qui jetait des balles à tout va, la personne en question positionna sa raquette mauve devant elle, perpendiculaire au sol, respirant profondément, relevant la tête avec un air déterminé, étirant vivement son bras vers la droite, frappant une des balles à une vitesse incroyable, faisant de même avec le côté gauche, commençant à se mouvoir sur le terrain, prenant ce dernier comme son élément premier, courant pour ne laisser aucunes balles jaunes rebondir derrière la ligne de démarcation. Spectacle impressionnant, c'était plus que du sport de haut niveau. Voilà ce qui se trame ici. On est fait pour créer des élites, des fous de l'adrénaline, des hyperactifs qui souhaitent briser les chaînes de la normalité, des gens solitaires ou non qui aiment se battre, tout donner en somme.  
>Les inscrits du club arrivent peu à peu. Pour tout dire, ceux qui viennent tôt le matin sont souvent les meilleurs, ceux qui préfèrent s'entraîner plutôt que de glander. Une fille avec des cheveux mauves, fleur en papier blanc coincé dans ces derniers, ouvre les grilles et marche jusqu'au vestiaire. Quelques minutes passent et deux hommes, l'un est brun avec de longs cheveux, l'autre en à des colorés en orange, piercings à tout va. A croire que l'élite du tennis de nos jours reflète en fait des jeunes complètement lunatiques... Ils ont tous un style qui leur est propre. L'un fume, l'autre mâchouille un chewing-gum, la fille enlève son manteau-kimono, chacun prends leurs raquettes, resserrent leurs lacets, font des signes aux managers et les deux mecs se faufilent sur leur terrain, autrement dit, le deuxième. La fille aux cheveux violets à rejoint la personne blonde, qui se donne toujours à fond. Le mécanisme s'arrête. La personne à la raquette mauve s'avance vers la fille à fleur blanche. Lui parlant, souriant chaleureusement à cette dernière, laissant les deux gars les observer longuement, leur sifflant dessus afin que les deux se retournent vers eux, sourires gênés, signes furtifs puis repartent enclencher le robot jetant des balles. La fille aux cheveux violets s'échauffa le bras droit ainsi que le gauche, tournant ses chevilles afin d'en faire autant, elle vit la personne blonde continuait ses nombreuses frappes de balles, n'en ratant que deux sur vingt, éblouissant toujours les autres. La fille voulut en faire autant, se partageant le terrain, complicité au maximum, respiration cadrée, tout était magique.<br>D'autre adepte du club arrivèrent deux heures plus tard. Certains allèrent observer les deux garçons se faire un match pour s'amuser, d'autres courraient pour voir celui de la personne blonde avec la fille aux cheveux mauve. Les critiques positives fusent. Konan-chan s'améliore vraiment ces derniers temps ! Racontaient certains. Madara-sama est toujours si sexy ! Criaient des filles alors que d'autres essayait d'imprimer la technique de Pain contre ce dernier. C'est alors que le manager commença à s'énerver contre les groupies et tout ce qui allait avec. Leur demandant de se mettre rapidement au travail, avec comme argument qu'ils ne pourraient jamais battre les quatre meilleurs du club s'ils continuaient comme cela. Chacun partaient vers leurs terrains, un peu bredouille de s'être encore une fois prit un savon.  
>Les minutes passent, tout le monde est occupé à s'entraîner. Soudain, la grille s'ouvre lentement, des personnes se retournent, s'interroge du regard, se parle entre eux. Un type venait d'ouvrir cette dernière, un peu perdu, raquette accrochée grâce à l'attache dans son dos, avançant doucement, se sentant observé par tous, le manager lui tapota sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter de surprise. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver vers lui. Il lui sourit chaleureusement et lui présenta un peu tout en résumant. Lui montrant les nombreux terrains, les niveaux de ceux-ci, il s'arrêta au terrain le plus loin, celui de gauche. La personne blonde ne l'avait pas remarqué, courant le long de son terrain, smashant alors vivement dans le camp de Konan. Cette dernière baissa les épaules, avouant être une nouvelle fois vaincue. Elle se retourna vers sa gauche et vu, le manager avec une personne inconnu. La personne blonde se tourna vers eux de même, sourire aux lèvres pour soudainement avoir l'air neutre. Elle s'avança avec Konan ainsi que tous les autres joueurs présents dans le club, le nouveau se sentit comme oppressé, tout le monde voulait le connaître, savoir son nom, ses origines, son jeu surtout. La personne blonde passa aux côtés du nouveau, le vent soufflait dans ses longs cheveux dorés, ces derniers caressaient le visage du nouveau, il sentit sa douce odeur, il se retourna alors vers cette personne qui elle, posait sa raquette sur son banc, revenant de suite dans le cercle.<p>

« - Voici Hidan, joueur confirmé de tennis, il nous vient du club Satoshi de la ville d'à côté ! _annonça le manager.»_

Le monde l'entourant l'applaudit alors, posant mille et une questions à ce dernier, le collant par moment, son regard cherchait de l'aide, être nouveau n'a jamais été fait pour lui. La personne aux cheveux blonds le fixa durement, puis repartit sur son terrain l'air tranquille. Il avait l'air soudainement gêné d'être ici et surtout de commencer par se faire des ennemis, surtout pour cette sympathique personne qui lui tournait le dos.  
>Une main se posa sur son épaule droite, les autres s'écartèrent.<p>

« - Dégagez les groupies et autres espèces de ce genre, ce gars c'est nous qui nous en occupons ! _S'empressa de dire le brun aux cheveux démesurés, cigarette à la bouche.  
>- Bien Madara-san.. <em>Se vouaient de dire les filles en repartant à leur occupation.<br>- Tch.. Connaissent pas la nouveauté ces bakas ! _Continuait-il de rajouter avant de se tourner vers le nouveau. Enchanté, moi c'est Madara !  
>- Hum... De même… <em>répondit difficilement Hidan.<br>- Tu lui fais peur Madara... _Dit soudainement Pain à son ami.  
>- Rah ça va Pain ! <em>Se tournant vers Hidan; tu viens dans notre terrain mec, on va pas te laisser dans la jungle avec les autres !<br>- Clair ! T'inquiètes, nous on va tout faire pour que tu deviennes un boss comme nous; _parlait Pain. »_______

Au loin, la chevelure blonde voulait reprendre son match contre son amie, Konan. Mais cette dernière lui parla avant de commencer.

« - T'as pas l'air d'apprécier le nouveau. Sa tête ne te revient pas ? _Demanda Konan.  
>- C'est pas ça, j'ai juste pas envie de le connaître... <em>Répondit l'autre.<br>- Mais Deidara, le manager compte sur toi pour aider le gars à se mettre dans le bain !  
>- Alors appelles le nouveau et dit lui que je veux faire un match avec. Histoire qu'il reparte vite fait bien fait.<br>- Rah ne fait pas celle qui joue les dures ! Je te connais. _partant vers Hidan en souriant.  
>- Ouais... <em>Tout bas;Mais tu as faux Konan, puisque tu penses de moi que je suis une femme et non un homme et c'est là ton tord... »<em>___

_Yugido_


End file.
